Vancouver Vacation
by RubyTheWriter
Summary: Chapter 2 up! The marriott is under attack, and Hareta joins the fight, secretly hopeing to get Heavy's PRECIOUS SANDVICH in the process. Rusa, Seddie. REVIEW IS CREDIT TO TEAM!
1. Enter Ruby

**My First Fic, so please don't hate.**

**I came up with this story after realizing how similar Ruby and Freddie were in certain respects. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Pokemon Special, Icarly, or the companies they belong to.**

**This story takes place in Vancouver, Canada, by the way.**

Ruby stared out onto the traffic along Main Street. He was sitting on top of the Telus world of science because, quite simply, it gave him a better view of his surroundings. He looked up to the stores lining Main Street. He saw Front, a clothing store, and the novelty shop beside it. He saw Lucky 's comics, as well as a Japanese Restaurant. The St. Francis Xavier Church was just a few blocks away from him.

He looked towards the Canada Place, where Sapphire currently was, watching a hockey game, or whatever they called it. Ruby didn't care, as long as Sapphire was happy and had something to do. He looked another direction, to where a hotel was. His parents and Prof. Birch were putting their bags down and unpacking before going to find their two rebellious children. Ruby went to scout the area, and Sapphire, well, you know…..

The Ruby focused his attention to outside the hotel, where a van was parked and being unloaded.

He saw a tall man with black hair come out the driver's seat side, and then went around. As he opened the door, three tens came out. One was a black haired girl, and you could easily identify her as the man's daughter, or at least a sister. Another was a blond girl, and finally, a black haired young man. The latter had a camera in hand.

Then, once they had entered, another car pulled up. It contained many people who looked like vigilantes, and after they were all unloaded, a little kid got out, show them pictures of the people Ruby had just seen enter, covered in big red X's.

Ruby took a moment to comprehend this, and then took out his phone and called his parents and Sapphire, saying, "Someone at the Marriott is in big trouble. We need to help them!" Norman and Birch turned Ruby down, but Sapphire could clearly be heard leaving the massive coliseum she was in, before saying, "I'm in. I'll bring money for potential property damage."

And there was going to be plenty of property damage, trust me.

**Well, there you have it. The beginning of a great friendship, the beginning of love, the beginning of property damage fees. All in one little chapter. I'll try and get chapter 2 up soon.**

**Don't forget rating, reviewing, and emailing ruby at () if you have a question you want answered in "Ask Ruby"!**


	2. Heavy at the Marriott

**Chapter 2, here we go! TF2 characters and other Valve references galore!**

**By the way, I was listening to a song calle Puzzle Battle (extended). Look it up on youtube and lkisten while reading!**

**Don't own anything but the story. That means Ruby will ****never**** be anything but a prissy, cuz I can't change him.**

**Ruby: What did you say just now?**

**Nothing Ruby, Nothing. KK, cu at the end of the Chapter!**

Narration

"speech"

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

_P.O.V. Announcement/author's note_

(WARNING: This chapter contains violence and profanity.)

Ruby got off the bus about two blocks from where he had seen the teens and the…"assassins" (translation: vigilantes and deranged war veterans) go into the hotel. He rounded the corner and suddenly saw Sapphire next to him. They nodded at each other, acknowledging the presence of the other, and broke into a sprint towards the Marriott.

As soon as they entered the building, the group of mercenaries seen earlier by Ruby was standing by the front desk. Sapphire looked a bit more closely, then whispered to Ruby, "Spy sappin' mah hotel." Ruby nodded to show he understood then said, "You hold them off. I'll go get the targets and get them out." Ruby then took a fire axe off the wall and, when no one was looking, went up the elevator.

Sapphire waited until Ruby was going up, then released all the Pokemon she had on her, pulled a pistol from her jacket, and yelled, "YOU MAUTHAF*&^%RS HAVE BEEN VERY BAD LITTLE CHILDRENS. HOLD ON TO YOUR PANTS, FOLKS, 'CUZ AUNTY SAPPHIRE IS HERE TO SCREW SOME SHIT UP!"

o o o o o o 9 o o o o 7 o o o

Freddie looked out onto the oncoming traffic along the many streets.

He enjoyed the usual stillness of Vancouver. It was the perfect city to hold the convention in.

"Come help us with unpacking, FREDWARD." Sam called from the other room.

O o o o o o o o o o o o 3 o o _Hareta's P.O.V._

I had finally settled in the room when I was suddenly launched into yet another adventure.

After my third quest with Koya and the gang, I had decided that I would take some time off saving the world and do some travelling. Seeing that it was known as one of the best places to visit, Vancouver seemed almost perfect.

Anyways, I settled down into my chair, and there were a lot of BANGs and CRASHs coming from outside. Suddenly, the sounds were coming right outside my room.

Unable to grasp(graps? sragp? How do you spell it?) the idea of someone disturbing a hotelgoer with a "**DO NOT DISTURB**" sign clearly hung on the door, I ran over to the door, grabbed a baseball bat I had bought earlier that day, opened the door, hit the person outside on the head multiple times, and said, "SHADDAPPPP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

When I looked at who I had hit, I was disgusted at who the person was (as well as the person looking like a troll from all the lumps and bruises I had given him): A middle-aged man with a bone saw, who looked somewhat german.

A young girl dressed like someone I knew passed by, she said, "Thanks Hareta! Now they can't heal!" before dashing down the hallway after a rather large Russian man with a gun.

Suddenly, the eyepatched African-american and American soldier looked at me with disbelief and griped, in unison, "HE TOOK OUT MEDIC!"

Next thing I knew, I was running down the hall, half because I realized that girl was my old friend Sapphire.

It was also slightly because I was being chased by two pissed of vigilantes.

_End Hareta P.O.V._

O o o o o o 6 o o oo o o o o o _Ruby P.O.V._

I had finally found the hotel room where the teens were staying. He broke in with the fire axe. Everyone inside looked scared, but hey, Ijust broke in with a fire axe, so I don't blame them. I reassure them, "look, I know you're scared of me, but you might DIE if you stay here. What's more, we don't have time to wast-"

Suddenly, the Russian man I was worried would arrive came in. "I'M COMING FOR YOU, LITTLE BAYYYBEESSS!" he screamed at the people.

Suddenly, Sapphire came in and said, " HEY LITTLE CHILDRENS! WANNA PLAY WITH MAMA MARIANA?"as sher fired up a chainsaw. A few second later, Hareta came bursting in behind her. "Hey Sapph! How's it been-" he satred at the Russian man's belt-"-SANDWICH….."

The Russian man held up the sandwich so Hareta couldn't get it. "OHHHHNOOOO LITTLE ANNOYING MAN WANTS SANDVIIIICH! MY SANDVICH!"

"Not anymore…" Hareta said demonically.

**Will Ruby and Sapph get the iCarly crew to safety?Or will Heavy succeed at his mission?**

**Most importantly, what's going to happen with Hareta and that sandw- I mean (heavy voice)SAAAAAANDVIIIIIICH?**

**These answers and more coming next chapter!**

**Hareta: Be sure To Rate and Review! Oh. And GIMME A SANDVICH, DAWWWWG!**


End file.
